Enamorado
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Un reto: ¿Cómo besar a un sapo sin morir en el intento?. La pareja protagonista de esta locura: sólo lo sabrás si lo lees pero que es locura, lo es :D -Minific-


Este es el resultado de otro de los retos que propusimos en mi foro. El tema era "¿Cómo besar a un sapo sin morir en el intento?", así que imaginaos lo que pudo salir de tan loca idea: algo mucho más loco todavía : ) Creo que es algo totalmente paranoico imaginarse una escena entre estos dos (los de San Mungos me dan permiso los fines de semana para salir :D ) pero... vosotros diréis. Y como siempre, aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a JK y que sólo los tomo prestados a ratitos.

* * *

**Enamorado**

_"Nunca creí que pudiera pasarme a mí algo así. Realmente, siempre he pensado que esos sentimientos de los que habla la gente eran inventados, una patraña, y si de verdad existían… ¡Uff! ¡Qué cursilada y qué ridiculez, por las barbas de Merlín! Pero ahora… ahora todo es diferente. Desde que la vi fue como eso que llaman los muggles… ¿un varitazo? No, un… flechazo, ¡eso! Desde entonces, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, no duermo, no como, casi no respiro cuando la veo… lo reconozco: ¡estoy enamorado! Somos tan parecidos: ella odia como yo a esos pequeños mequetrefes insolentes que recorren los pasillos del castillo, sé que disfruta imponiéndoles castigos porque no tienen ninguna disciplina y hay que enseñarles duramente. Ella sabe cómo hacerlo, ¡oh sí! Es tan especial, tan… hermosa. Cada vez que veo esa encantadora sonrisa, sus lindos ojos, tan grandes y expresivos… es que no puedo contenerme, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Me hipnotiza con su dulzura, con su ternura porque eso sí, hasta sabe hablarles con cariño a esos niñatos desvergonzados aunque la estén sacando de quicio. ¡Qué mujer! Llevo tantos días sintiendo esto que de hoy no pasa, hoy le voy a confesar mi amor a ese querubín de rizos negros y tierna mirada que me ha cautivado. Hoy le diré que la amo."_

Encaminándose hacia el despacho, trató de alisar su ya liso pero largo y escaso pelo, sacudiendo la vieja chaqueta que se había puesto para la ocasión. Se frotaba las manos nervioso, jamás había hecho algo como aquello pero algo le decía que iba a tener suerte, de alguna forma sentía que era correspondido. De hecho, era con él con quien más amable se mostraba de todos los adultos que habitaban Hogwarts, siempre pidiendo su colaboración, facilitándole su trabajo. Estaba convencido: estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que él se sintiese a gusto porque también le amaba. Llegó a la puerta y tras una respiración profunda, llamó golpeando con los nudillos.

**-**Adelante.

Escuchar su voz infantil le hizo dar un respingo de júbilo. _"¡Allá voy, amor!"._ Abrió la puerta y allí la vio, sentada a su mesa concentrada en la corrección de los últimos trabajos que les había impuesto a sus alumnos de 5º. _"¡Es que hasta tiene buen gusto!"_ pensó al observar su despacho a pesar de saberse de memoria cada detalle que lo decoraba, cada gesto que hacían los espantosos gatitos de los cuadros.

**-**¡Oh! Pase Filch

Argus esbozó una tímida sonrisa en su ajado rostro mientras el corazón le latía acelerado. _"Claro que paso, bomboncito de licor. Paso y lo que tú quieras, mi linda fresita". _Comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del despacho sin ser consciente de que iba a tropezar con algo: casi se llevaba por delante una mesa sobre la que se situaba un pergamino con pequeñas gotas de color rojizo y una fina pluma de color negro. Al ruido de su torpeza, Dolores alzó la mirada hacia el conserje que notaba cómo el rubor de un quinceañero se había instalado en sus mejillas.

**-**¿Se ha hecho usted daño? –preguntó la mujer levantándose de la mesa. Filch negó con la cabeza sin responder, totalmente ensimismado ante la imagen que tenía delante- ¿Seguro? –torpemente asintió- Está bien –contestó Umbrigde acercándose a él con unos papeles en la mano- Mire, este es el decreto número 32 por el que en la fiesta que se celebrará mañana día de Halloween no habrá música, ni baile. Le agradecería que lo colocase en cada torre para que los alumnos puedan leerlo mañana por la mañana a primera hora.

Filch siguió sin contestar y sin poder dejar de mirarla a lo que Dolores comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Ese hombre se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño. Se movió un poquito hacia la izquierda y los ojos de Filch la siguieron con una tonta sonrisa en su cara; realizó el mismo movimiento hacia la derecha para comprobar la reacción del hombre y éste igualmente, la siguió con la mirada y la misma boba expresión.

**-** ¡Ejem, ejem! –carraspeó con fuerza y entonces el hombre parpadeó poniéndose más colorado aún y pronunció más su sonrisa- ¿De verdad se encuentra bien, Argus?

"_¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Sólo lo haría si de verdad quiere sentirse más íntima conmigo! Ay, por Merlín ¡Me quiere! ¡Vamos a ello!"_

**-**Yo… yo…

**-**¿Sí?

**-**¡Dolores, yo te amo! –exclamó de pronto Filch abalanzándose sobre la mujer que le miraba espantada.

**-**¿Pero qué hace? –preguntaba exaltada tratando de quitárselo de encima- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme o gritaré!

**-**¡Sé que tú también me amas, corazón de calabaza! ¡Tus lindos ojos me lo dicen! –seguía exclamando el hombre sin hacer caso de la expresión repulsiva que la mujer le ponía tratando de zafarse de su abrazo- ¿Verdad que sí, mi brujita? ¿A que me amas tanto como yo a ti, sirenita de mar?

**-**¡Pero Filch! ¡Conténgase!

**-**¡Cómo me gustaría un besito de tus jugosos labios, mi bolita rellena de coco! ¡Dolores! ¡Bésame!

Umbrigde vio cómo Filch cerraba los ojos y sacaba unos morritos hacia ella acercándose cada vez más. Giró la cara viendo su varita sobre la mesa mientras seguía escuchando el "muach, muach" de los finos labios del conserje. Intentó alcanzarla con sus regordetes dedos pero no lo conseguía mientras los morros de Filch estaban cada vez más cerca. Miró de reojo y sin querer, el hombre logró posar sus labios sobre los de ella pero de pronto…

¡PLOP!

Argus abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su alrededor.

**-**¿Dolores?

No contestaba. ¿Se habría desaparecido siendo algo imposible de hacer dentro del castillo?

**-**Croack.

Filch miró hacia el suelo y vio un enorme sapo que le miraba de una forma extraña. Entornó los ojos agachándose hacia él para cogerlo y parpadeó sin poder creérselo.

**-**¿Do… Dolores? –el sapo croó de nuevo y el hombre se fijó bien: sus ojos saltones, su boca ancha, su expresión… Era ella, sin duda. Le empezaron a temblar las rodillas sin saber cómo reaccionar- ¡Ay, por Merlín! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado, lechuguita mía?

**-**Croak, croak.

**-**No desesperes, rayito de sol, que te voy a ayudar.

Filch abrió su chaqueta y sujetando al sapo con su mano derecha lo escondió en el interior cubriéndolo con la prenda y salió corriendo del despacho murmurando _"¡Embrujorapid, algo tiene que venir!"_ mientras los pergaminos con el decreto número 32 caían al suelo.

El día amaneció frío pero soleado. Los alumnos tenían por delante un ajetreado día pero con la satisfacción de una estupenda fiesta al caer la noche para celebrar el día de Halloween. El bullicio en las cuatro mesas de Hogwarts era estruendoso sobre todo al no tener que guardar la compostura ya que la profesora Umbrigde no había llegado aún al salón. Pero lo extraño fue cuando tampoco apareció por las clases, ni a la hora del almuerzo, ni las clases de la tarde, ni con sus castigados de aquel día… se la había tragado la tierra. Al llegar la noche, todo el Gran Comedor estaba engalanado para la fiesta: una cena previa al baile y la música que animarían la noche del castillo. El rumor de la desaparición de Dolores Umbrigde se había extendido como la pólvora y corría una agradable sensación de bienestar y felicidad por casi todos los alumnos del colegio excepto por aquellos Slytherin que habían trabado buena e interesada amistad con la mujer. Dumbledore llamó la atención de los alumnos antes de comenzar la cena.

**-**Como todos sabéis ya, una de nuestras más… -pensó la palabra a utilizar pero se contuvo siendo más cauto- queridas profesoras ha abandonado el castillo y su puesto de Suma Inquisidora sin avisarnos. Nadie la vio desde anoche en la cena y aunque hemos buscado… lo suficiente, no hemos encontrado rastro de ella. Así que la única respuesta a su desaparición es que ha regresado a Londres. –algunos aplausos furtivos se escucharon pero Dumbledore, disimulando la sonrisa que hacía rato quería mostrar pero que su condición de _"preocupado director por la desaparición de la profesora Umbrigde"_ le obligaba a mantener oculta- Como no sé si tendrá pensado volver, lo que no vamos a hacer es despreciar la fabulosa cena que nos espera y menos aún, la estupenda fiesta que le seguirá –ahora sí que los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de emoción llenaron el comedor haciendo que Dumbledore mostrara ya su sonrisa mirando a todos los alumnos- Pero antes, ¡demos paso a las melodiosas voces de nuestro coro!

Los chicos y chicas integrantes del coro así como los músicos se colocaron en sus puestos frente a la mesa de los profesores. Los que se situaban en la fila delantera llevaban en sus manos enormes sapos verdosos que reposaban adormilados en espera de que la música comenzara para acompañar con su croar a los cantantes. Los primeros compases empezaron a sonar…

**-**Double, double toil and trouble…

Filch, cerca de la mesa de los profesores y pendiente del coro, miraba emocionado a los alumnos cantando sin quitarles ojo. Uno de los sapos giró su gran cabezota y le miró con los saltones ojos sacando la lengua, gesto que hizo que Argus sonriera con un brillo especial en sus ojos. _"No te preocupes, mi pequeña mandarina con azúcar, que yo te cuidaré pero ahora canta con tu voz de querubín, amorcito"._

* * *

Os lo he avisado, que era totalmente loco :D Ya me contáis si os gustó ; )


End file.
